Call me maybe
by panfan87
Summary: A series of drabbles consisting of voicemails and occasionally text message conversations from around Amity Park. Updated weekly during March/April.
1. House Code

**A series of drabbles consisting of voicemails and occasionally text message conversations from around Amity Park.**

Idea inspired by CraftyNotepad and her similar PotF fic Beep.

These go in no particular order and (hopefully) all fit nicely in canon. Review or PM me if you have comments or ideas.

* * *

**House Code**

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, this is Mrs. O'Leary from down the street. As president of the homeowners association, I'd like to remind you once again that the recent modifications to your house are not in compliance with our building standards. Please remove the offending additions or I will be forced to take further action. Thank you."


	2. Stand Up

**Stand-up**

"Hey Tucker, it's Valerie. Just wanted to make sure you had my address right, you know, make sure you're not lost or anything. I'm still at home, like I've been for the past hour. You didn't get the time wrong, right? Anyways, you'll probably be here soon, ok, bye."

- From Parental Bonding


	3. Always Ready

**Always ready to protest**

"Georgilo? It's Sam. You up for a protest tomorrow? Be in front of Casper High 8am sharp. Make sure to tell Willow, Tiff, and Dancing through Streams. Oh, and call Carl and his gang. We gotta get as many vegans, vegetarians, and ultra-recyclos on board as possible. Make sure to order up some more signs and banners. Check out the new store on 4th street, they print on organic and recycled paper. Don't worry about the cost, I'm good for it. We gotta do this fast, those _meat-eaters_ are being a pain in my -"

-From Mystery Meat


	4. Helicopter

**Helicopter**

"My dear Maddie, I feel we might have had a miscommunication this past weekend at my villa. Please understand, I didn't really mean what I said about you and the oaf-uh, I mean dear old Jack. I do hope we can remain friends. I can't imagine my life without you. And Jack. Also, I'd very much appreciate the return of my helicopter."

-From Maternal Instincts


	5. Job Application

**Job application**

"Uh, hi, this is Irving from the Nasty Burger calling for Valerie. Uh, yeah, we got your application and all, and it looks good. However, we don't have any positions open for cashier right now. Uh, we can offer you the Nasty Ned job though. Uh, yeah, just come in tomorrow if you're interested and we'll get you suited up. Uh, bye."

-From Life Lessons


	6. High Protein Diet

**High Protein Diets**

"Helga, it's Foley. We've got a meat crisis on our hands. Do you think the kielbasarinnas can get a new routine down pat by tomorrow morning? I'm staging a rally at Casper High, 8am sharp. Burt's Butchery and Mike's Meats are already on board. If you and BBQ Betty join up we'll be unstoppable! Muhahaha! The fate of meat-lovers everywhere, nay the fate of the world, rests in our hands. Oh, and don't tell Franz, but your hot dogs beat his frankfurters any day - speaking of which, that delivery for next week still good? My personal meet stash is starting to get low. Just the usual this time. Thanks Helga, you're a doll!"

-Mystery Meat


	7. Stood Up

**Stood-up (and pissed off)**

"Foley, it's Valerie. You know, _YOUR DATE!_ Since the dance is almost _over_ and you _still_ haven't come to pick me up, I suppose it's safe to assume you ditched me. And you better have one _hell _of an excuse or I may _actually murder_ you. They don't award ninth degree black belts to just anyone you know. But listen close,_ techno-geek_. No one, I mean_ no one_ ditches Valerie Gray and gets away with it. Especially not a loser like you. Prepare for your life to be a_ living hell _courtesy of the entire A-list. You've been warned."

- From Parental Bonding


	8. Interview

**Interview**

"Hi! This is Tiffany Snow from calling for Daniel Fenton to schedule an exclusive interview regarding the stunning revelations at last nights Dumpty Humpty concert. We're doing a segment entitled 'My secret life as a ghost!' Give us a call back at the station as soon as you can. Ta-ta!"

-From Reality Trip


	9. Overnight Stay

**Overnight stay**

"Hello Mr. Zandervon, this is Sam Manson, of the Manson family. You may recall that we are Platinum level donors to the Amity Park zoo and have been for several years. I have a school project studying the purple-back gorillas and need to observe their behaviour outside of regular zoo hours. Thank you very much for the opportunity to enrich our learning through this overnight stay. My family looks forward to continuing our generous support of the zoo in the future."

-From One of a Kind


	10. Small Tales

**Small tales**

"Yo Kwan! Pick up dude! I gotta tell you what happened to me today, man! I spent the day with freakin' Danny Phantom! Fenturd's dad shrunk us with some weird do-hickey thing and then he like went through all these costume changes, and then we totally broken into Fentina's house to get unshrunk. Dude, it was AWESOME! Even better than torturing Fentoenail for the fitness test tomorrow. See you at practice dude!"

- From Micro-Management


	11. Green and Gold

**Green and Gold**

"Hi this is Mark Murphy, Chairman of the Green Bay Packers Board of Directors, returning your call regarding the purchase of the Green Bay Packers football team. I regret to inform you that despite your very generous offer, the team is not for sale. The team has been publically owned since 1923 and will continue to remain so. However, if you'd like to contribute that suggested sum of money to one of our sponsored charities, I'm sure they'd appreciate it. Have a nice day."

- From Bitter Reunions


	12. Airborne Appliances

**Airborne Appliances**

"Uh, hi, yeah, so I bought a toaster from your garage sale today, and I think there's something wrong with it. Do toasters normally glow on the outside, try to fry your hands, then levitate and well, fly off to who knows where? 'Cuz the one I just bought kinda did just that. Um, so, can I have a refund?"

-From Attack of the Killer Garage Sale


	13. Super-Cool and Awesome

**Super-cool and awesome**

"Hey Sam, it's me. Wanna come over after school tomorrow? My mom and dad want to show off their 'greatest invention'. Normally I'd say that's reason to stay away, but this one actually looks kind of cool. I won't say anymore, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you should definitely bring your camera. Oh, and Tucker'll be there too. See you tomorrow, bye."

- The day before The Accident


	14. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

"Hey girl, it's Star. Like, I know you, like, do your own thing and all, and like that's cool. But, seriously, like Fenton? Like really? Uh, like, if this is some plot against that goth freak like when you went with Fenton to the freshman dance, let me know, cuz otherwise, it's like, totally not right, ya know? He is so not A-list worthy. Ugh, like and now I'm stuck with his technogeek satellite. Like ewww. Anyways, like, call me back girlie, I, like, totally miss you!"

-From Lucky in Love


	15. Covered

**Cover**

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. F. Danny's staying over at my place tonight, so don't worry if he doesn't make it home. And his cell phone died, so you won't be able to reach him. In fact, I wouldn't try to call him at all because we're going to be really busy studying and doing homework. Pretty much all evening. We'll be doing so much studying, don't be surprised if he looks really tired in the morning. Okay, gotta go, bye!"

-Hmm, no particular episode. Could really be pretty much any late night ghost fight for Danny.


	16. Missing in Action (Phone Tag Arc 1)

**Missing in Action** (Phone Tag Arc 1)

"Hey Sam, wanna come over and play some Doomed II? You know, since Danny's out west with his family this week and there haven't been any ghosts around. Man, were our lives this boring before the accident or have we just gotten too used to running for our lives that it feels weird to be doing something normal? Hmm. Anyways, let me know if you wanna play. Or if you managed to snag Doomed III that isn't supposed to come out until the summer and would rather play that. You know, whatever. Hasta La Vista, Sammykins!"

- From The Fenton Menace


	17. Pretty in Pink

**Pretty in Pink**

"Sammykins! I was out at the mall today and saw the most adorable outfit for you to wear to that dinner with the Thompsons! I know you don't like pink, but trust me sweetie, it suits you far better than all that black you tend to wear these days. I'll just put it on the gold card and you can try it on this afternoon! Hugs and kisses!"

-From Reign Storm


	18. What's in a name (Phone Tag Arc 2)

**What's in a name? (Phone Tag Arc 2)**

"Tucker! I swear next time you call me Sammy, Sammykins, Samantha, or anything other than just plain old Sam, I will I'll grind up you and your stupid beret into dog food and feed it to Cujo. Or something even worse. Got it?!"

- From The Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	19. Supernatural

**Supernatural**

"Mr. Masters? This is Dean Winchester calling in regards to the million dollar bounty you offered for the capture of this elusive 'phantom.' My brother and I are a little busy at the moment, but if you have more problems with the creature and the other ghost hunters can't help, we'll be happy to oblige."

- From Million Dollar Ghost (hypothetically)

* * *

_A/N - okay, yeah, so this isn't canon, sorry. But it's superphantom week and I felt compelled to contribute something. Also, if Supernatural was a show before or during DP, I bet Hartman would have included them in this episode and called them the "Boo's Brothers." You know, like boo, like a ghost? STOP THROWING TOMATOES AT ME, I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, GAH!_


	20. Pushing Buttons (Phone Tag Arc 3)

**Pushing Buttons (Phone Tag Arc 3)**

"Hi 'plain old Sam!' You didn't answer my question about Doomed tonight. If you're busy we could do something else. Maybe get some nice pink shoes to match that dress you're mom bought you last week. I bet you could get recommendations from your bff Paulina! Hahaha! But seriously, we gonna play Doomed or what?"

- From The Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	21. Teddy Bear

**Teddy Bear**

"This is Nate from the Skulk and Lurk calling for a Kwan Long. You left your teddy bear at our store last night during the poetry slam. Please come pick it up. The creature's cheery face is scaring away our regular customers."

- From Lucky in Love


	22. My Ba-aby (Phone Tag Arc 4)

**My ba-aby (Phone Tag Arc 4)**

"Sa-am! This is totally not fair! Give me back Gillian! - I need to feel her smooth metallic casing and look into her 1080p screen… Seriously Sam, this isn't funny…. Fine. No more teasing ever. Or, well, at least no more teasing till Danny gets back. Now please, I need my ba-aby! If you don't give it back, I'm going to call Danny!"

- From The Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	23. Portable Voice Box

**Portable voice-box**

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I HAVE COMMANDEERED THIS SMALL RECTANGULAR BOX-LIKE COMMUNICATION DEVICE OF DOOM TO uh… hehe… IAMTHEBOXGHOSTBEWARE!'

-From, well, I don't really know. But Boxy finds a cell phone. Beware.


	24. Calling in the Calvary (Phone Tag Arc 5)

**Calling in the Calvary (Phone Tag arc 5)**

"Danny, dude, this is urgent! Sam has Gillian and my life is gonna be over! You have to help me! Forget your family vacation, this is more important. Your girlfriend is insane!"

-From Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	25. Teenage Princess

**Teenage Princess**

"Hello, I'm calling for Principal Ishiyama. My name is Dora Batly, and I'm happy to tell you that your school has been chosen to host the Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant this year! Yay! I'd like to schedule a school-wide assembly to recruit several young ladies to participate! Yay! Thank you so much! Bye-bye! And yay!"

-From Beauty Marked


	26. Eager to Assist (Phone Tag Arc 6)

**Eager to Assist (Phone Tag arc 6)**

"Sam? Is everything okay? I got this strange voicemail from Tucker about someone named Gillian. Is that a new ghost or something? Listen, if you're in trouble at all, I can totally ditch the family and make it back to Amity Park in a few hours. Jazz is starting to tick me off as it is."

- From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)


	27. Back to Purple Back

**Back to Purple-Back**

"Hello, Fentons? This is Mr. Zondervan, director of Amity Park Zoo. I'd like to report a recurring ghost problem. A large metallic ghost with flaming hair continually shows up at our zoo, and each time goes to the purple-back gorilla unit. The odd thing is he doesn't attack anyone, he just observes the gorilla for half an hour, then flies off. I'm hesitant to call because of the lack of destruction, but his presence is beginning to frighten patrons. He just showed up again - could you make it down here in less than thirty minutes? Thanks."

- Based on One of a Kind


	28. Broken Record (Phone Tag Arc 7)

**Broken Record (Phone Tag arc 7)**

"Tucker, it's me. First off, SAM IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. Second, Sam called me and told me who Gillian is. I'M NOT COMING BACK TO RESCUE YOUR STUPID PDA! Call me if there is a _real_ emergency, sheesh."

-From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)


	29. Such Nice Guy

**Such Nice Guy**

"'Ello Zam, dis is Gregor, ve met today at da, how you say, Nasty Burger. I vould like to, how you say, go on date with you tomorrow. Zince I am new to country, I vill let you choose place. I bet you know best place for ultra recyclo vegetarian food in all Amity Park. And in Hungary we are, how you say, progressive and supporting of vomen's rights. To show how much I like you, I vill even let you buy ze dinner, because I am such nice guy. Zee you tomorrow. Or, how you say in Hungary, Hole nap tala ko zunk."

-From Double Cross my Heart

(Google translate: Holnap találkozunk = Hungarian for 'see you tomorrow.' I have no idea how to pronounce it. I doubt Gregor/Elliot does either. I bet he just looked it up on google translate, just like me.)


	30. Cry Baby (Phone Tag Arc 8)

**Cry Baby (Phone Tag arc 8)**

"Danny, this is a real emergency. I'm nothing without my technology, you here, NOTHING! Tell Sam to give it ba-ack, she won't listen to me!"

-From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)


	31. Therapy

**Therapy**

"Ms. Spectra, this is Casper High's vice-principal William Lancer. I'd like to thank you for your application to the school counselor position. It is quite fortuitous that your application was submitted the same day the current counselor resigned, ironically for mental health reasons. Heh, I suppose thinking you've been attacked by a large green tiger would qualify as crazy. Though I can assure you our school is perfectly safe. As it is, spirit week is approaching and we need extra staff to help pump up the pep! Please meet me at the high school tomorrow for an interview and we can expedite the hiring process. Have a pleasant day."

-From My Brother's Keeper


	32. Sage Advice (Phone Tag Arc 9)

**Sage Advice** (Phone Tag arc 9)

"Ugh, Tuck, seriously? I've been gone, for what, two days? What did you do to her, call her Sammykins or something? Why don't you try, I don't know, apologizing to Sam? For whatever it is you did? That usually works. Ack, shoot, that stupid ghost brat is back. Just tell her you're sorry, okay, I gotta go. Bye."

-From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)

**Important Authors Note:** For this season of Lent, I've decided to cut down on my social media intake, which includes fanfiction. As such, updates to Call Me Maybe will be reduced to weekly, on Sundays instead of daily, at least for March and April. Only two entries left for the phone tag arc, then I will introduce a new arc, with the same alternating publishing pattern. Thanks everyone who reads this drabble collection, especially those who've been consistent with reviews and suggestions: MsFrizzle, Dragonsrule18, Black Vampire of the Night16, morgan. .75, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan, andEmmazippy577.


	33. Red Tape

**Red Tape**

"Mr. Masters, your request to 'raze your neighbor's house to make room for a private football stadium and rid the world of Jack Fenton afterall' is currently under review by the Amity Park zoning committee. We will have an answer to your request in 8-12 weeks. Thank you."

-From Livin Large


	34. Groveling (Phone Tag Arc 10)

**Groveling (Phone Tag Arc 10)**

"Sam, it's me Tucker. You win. I'm sorry I called you Sammykins and insinuated that you liked Paulina and the color pink. From now on, I promise to only call you Sam, totally hate on Paulina, help you spray paint your clothing black, _and _even buy you a soy cupcake with black frosting and those little bat sprinkles you like so much. Now can I pleeeeeeeeeeeease have Gillian back?"

- From Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	35. AP SWAT

**AP SWAT**

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is the Amity Park Police. We apprehended your two children at an illegal concert earlier this evening. Seeing as this is a first time offense for both, we won't be pressing charges. They will be returned to you shortly. Have a nice evening."

-From Fanning the Flames


	36. Finally (Phone Tag Arc 11 -end)

**Finally (Phone Tag Arc 11 & conclusion)**

"Tucker. I accept your apology, but only because Danny called me back and convinced me that you were actually sorry. I hope you have learned your lesson and I expect you to keep your promises in the future. Gillian is being returned to you via my valet as we speak. Also, Danny gets back tomorrow, and barring any ghost attacks, the three of us should play Doomed II at my place after school. I'll even have my personal chef whip up something with meat in it for you, just because you finally apologized. See you tomorrow technogeek."

Thus ends the Phone Tag Arc. All's well that ends well in Amity Park between our favorite goth, ghost, and technogeek.


	37. Monkey Bars

**Monkey bars**

"Hi Mrs. Manson, this is Ms. Johnson, your daughter's second grade teacher. I'm afraid we need to schedule a parent teacher conference to discuss Samantha's increasing disciplinary issues. This morning during reading time, she hit dear Paulina Sanchez with her book because the girl suggested she wear more pink. Then, this afternoon at recess, she pushed poor Ricky Marsh off the monkey bars for supposedly throwing up in her lunch box. And all week she has refused to respond to me when I call her Samantha, claiming her real name is Sam. As you can see, the issues are mounting. Please don't hesitate to schedule an appointment."

-the lunch box incident referenced is in Splitting Images


	38. The Phantom PhoneBook

I had a couple of requests for voicemails from some of Danny's ghostly enemies and friends.  
**Special thanks to DragonsRule18 and DannyPhantom619 for the suggestions.**

In light of their requests, I'm beginning a new arc entitled "The Phantom Phonebook" (yeah, sort of a play on The Phantom Toll Booth, but no Mr. Lancer in these, sorry). Of course, what better ghost to start with than the Master of All Technology.

**The Phantom PhoneBook Arc 1**

"Hello young half-breed! This is Technus, Master of All Technology! I have acquired your the number for your cellular telephone device in order to enact a malicious plan of revenge on you that I will not reveal at all. In fact, there is no way you will get me to tell you that I have distributed your telephone number to every ghost in the ghost zone who has ever visited Amity Park in order that they might bother you at ungodly hours of the day just to keep you distracted while I plan to take over the world. Nope, I will not tell you about my plans, because I am Technus 2.1 and I don't do things like that. However, if you want to know how I got your number, I would be more than happy to explain in excruciating detail - BEEP_ message ended._"

_Please note that unlike my other entries, these don't necessarily fit into a particular episode of the canon, they are just what I imagine the ghost might say to Danny if they left a voice-mail. However, I still hope to make them in character. If you disagree, please tell me, I won't get mad, I promise! And if you like this arc, also let me know, thanks!_


	39. Nerd Poker

**Nerd Poker**

"Hey Lester, bring your 'Basements and Lizards' game to school tomorrow and let's play during free period. Also, side note - does it bother you when the popular kids call our esteemed sport 'Nerd Poker?'"

- From Reign Storm


	40. Remember

**Remember (The Phantom Phonebook 2)**

"What-up baby pop? Listen, I gotta gig comin' up and I appreciate it if you butted out of this one, kapesh? I'm not gonna do any mind control, promise. Just a simple concert with my adoring fans. Heck, maybe you and your girlfriend could come. I'll even give you backstage passes if you promise to behave. 'Course if you don't, I'll just have to sic my boyfriend on you. Better yet, I'll take care of you myself, got it dipstick? Trust me, you don't want it to come to that. Rock on, baby pop!"


	41. Buns of Steel

**Buns of Steel**

"Hello, Fitness World? My name is Madeline Fenton and I'd like to sign my husband up for a 6-month trial period. I got to experience his buns of steel a while back and would like for him to get it back. Now, motivating him is going to be difficult. I suggest using fudge."

-From Pirate Radio


	42. Hunted

**Hunted (Phantom Phonebook 3)**

"Hello Whelp. Now that I have your phone number, I can track you and finally obtain the pelt that belongs on my wall. I look forward to the hunt."


	43. Big Spinning Rims

**Big Spinning Rims**

"Hey Bob, it's Manny. Any idea how one of our hummers made it off the lot without a driver? Cuz there's a yellow one here in the middle of the park. I'm stopping by to grab a set of keys and I can drive it back in. Probably some prankster or something. Kids these days, geez."

- From Memory Blank


	44. Fwendship is Magic

**Friendship is Magic (Phantom Phonebook 4)**

"Hewoo? Hewoooo? Will you be my fwend? Pweese be my fwend! Pweeeeeeeeeeeese, pweeeeeeeese be my fwend!"


	45. Prank Calls

_A/N: A special update for April Fool's Day_

**Prank Calls (Phantom Phonebook 5)**

"Hehe, Ahoy there matey. Uh, I mean what up fart-face. Hehe. So, is your refrigerator running? If so, you better go catch it! Get it? Catch it? Hahahaha!"


	46. The Future (A Dannyversary Special)

**The Future (A Dannyversary special update)**

"Yo, Danny, so after that whole fiasco last week with you know who, I was thinking about the future. Not that future, I mean thank god we stopped that future. But like, the real future, where we're both alive. You think ten years from now you'll still be doing the ghostly superhero gig? I mean, you'll probably be married to Sa-someone and I'll be filthy rich from my tech biz and livin' it up with the ladies. Or will we still be running around with thermoses at night, chasing the stupid box ghost? I wonder if anyone will even remember or talk about all the crazy stuff that's happened in Amity this past year? You do have quite the fan base afterall. I mean Paulina's particular "phandom" craze is bound to die down sometime right, but do you think in ten years you'll still have "phans" like you do now? Like those crazy people who post random stuff about you online? Haha, wouldn't that be wild. Anyways, it's meatloaf night, feel free to fly over if your mom put ecto energy in the hot-dogs again. Later, bro."

- From after The Ultimate Enemy


	47. Mother Knows Best

**Mother knows best**

"Hi Lance-y, it's your mother. I saw you on the television again today. I don't think you've been eating the casseroles I've been sending with Martha. You look too skinny, sweetie. And you're hair is getting too long. I'll call Betty and set up an appointment for you, you really should get it cut. How do you expect to find a nice girl and settle down with that much hair, sweetheart? Speaking of which, Edith has a daughter who'd be perfect for you. Don't worry about a thing, I'll get it all set-up. Just come by and see your mother this weekend. Alright, sweetie, you get back to your job, okay. Mommy loves you!"

- From any episode with Lance Thunder on TV


	48. Rock the Vote

**Rock the Vote**

"Hello fellow citizen of Amity Park. Jack Fenton calling to remind you to get and vote today. The esteemed Vlad Masters, or V-man as he prefers to be called, is running for mayor and you should vote for him. V-man rocks! So get out there and vote, vote like the wind! And if you see any ghosts, remember to call the Fentons first!"

- From Eye for an Eye


	49. Da Rules

**Da Rules (Phantom Phonebook 6) **

"Hello Ghost Child. You did know that advertising in the ghost zone is against the rules. And by my count, you've committed a number of infractions with giving out your little phone number and spreading it out through the zone. Next time I see you, you've got a date in my jail, punk.


End file.
